Façade
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: — Hey ¿Te importa si te tomo de la mano por el resto de mi vida? [...] Para Rachel Sinatra


**"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima"**

 **Capítulo Único.**

[…]

¿Ella un ángel?

Bah, ella es capaz de asesinar despiadadamente a un conejo y beberse su sangre en el proceso además de claro, invitarle un poco. No es tan bestia.

Bah, es obvio que es mentira. Porque Sorano no es un ángel, sólo de nombre. Sino él ya estaría pagando sus penas en lo más profundo de los siete infiernos por haber profanado a un ángel.

Y disfrutarlo bastante, debía reconocer.

Aunque si debía reconocerlo, reconocería que _tenía el rostro de un ángel_ además de otras partes del cuerpo que bien ya podrían considerarse como paganas. Pero jamás le ha importado, ni lo hará justamente hoy. Y menos ahora, al contemplar su cuerpo desnudo, mientras _Ángel_ le clava esos ojos que desean ese algo más que él desgraciadamente no puede darle.

Pero eso no le impide recorrer con la mirada su piel nívea, tocar sus cabellos inmaculados con la punta de los dedos. Porque sí, ella es tan pálida y frágil como una pequeña joya brillante en medio del pantano pecaminoso que es _Cobra._ Pero Erik sabe que cuando ella susurra su verdadero nombre, mientras se abraza a su torso desnudo, que toda esa moralidad puede irse al carajo.

Porque _Sora_ vale todo eso y mucho más. Pero es mejor que no se entere que Erik piensa esas cosas — y muchas otras más, de hecho— porque él no quiere que eso se le suba a la cabeza y empiece a pensar — acertadamente— que ella provoca en él todo eso que _Cobra_ siempre le niega desesperado.

Y mucho más.

A veces, mientras _Ángel_ duerme tranquila en su pecho, Erik se pone a pensar en ella. Entonces se rinde ante una de las adicciones que lo torturan desde siempre; el hermoso cabello plateado de Sorano. Erik puede pasarse horas acariciando y contando las hebras blanquecinas como quien cuenta arroz en una bolsa.

Y sin que él se dé cuenta, ya ha amanecido otro día y él se ha vuelto a desvelar contemplándola. Y se prepara mentalmente para no morir de ternura cuando _Sora_ despierte, le clave sus ojos de ángel, le obsequie una sonrisa pecadora y lo bese en los labios. Como si no supiera todo lo que ella le provoca, aunque tal vez lo sabe y le gusta provocar eso en los hombres — en él, porque _Cobra_ **no permitirá** que otro la toque _—_ , sin que él pueda hacer nada.

Da igual, no es como si él se opusiera a la idea de tenerla un poco más antes de volver a ser ellos frente a los demás, a pesar de que la idea no le gusta en lo absoluto.

Y Erik reacciona; aleja esos pensamientos de su cabeza porque él no está enamorado de Sorano. Pide en su silencio que su descarada conciencia se calle esos comentarios que no hacen más que confundirle.

«Y es amor» le oye murmurar a Richard, como si con su conciencia no fuera suficiente.

Porque Erik no quiere amar a Sorano. No quiere tener que sonreír cada vez que piensa en ella, no tiene por qué tomarle de sus hermosas mejillas dándole un infantil beso en los labios mientras ella se hunde en él cada noche. Erik, bajo ningún concepto, quiere suspirar por ella mientras Sorano le sonríe descaradamente mientras ésta deja caer el blanco vestido que no deja nada a la imaginación.

A veces, Erik se pone a pensar que él quisiera algo más.

 _Cobra_ se está cansando de ser _Cobra_ y quiere que _Angel deje de ser Angel._ Quiere ser Erik el resto de su vida y quiere ver a Sorano a la cara mientras le susurra algo al oído para que ella suelte esa risa celestial que tiene y finalmente salte a sus brazos y todo sea perfecto.

Porque _Cobra_ es el que no deja ir a _Angel_ , por eso Erik lo odia. Y se siente egoísta.

Erik no está enamorado de _Angel,_ de eso está completamente seguro. Pero el corazón le duele y la cabeza le da vueltas al preguntarse lo mismo cuando piensa en Sorano.

Sorano es una chica especial, se dice a sí mismo. Ella es la clase de chica que le prepararía galletas con sal y leche agria sólo para reírse de él un rato (— Sorano, esto no es gracioso. — Erik, eres un aburrido) Y aun así él se lo perdonaría sólo porque ella sabe rematarlo con la sonrisa inocente que sabe que Erik no puede soportar.

Y así es como Erik es feliz.

Pero de la misma forma, Erik no puede despegarse de _Angel._ Porque ella es parte de sí mismo aunque Erik no quiera. Y _Cobra_ está de acuerdo con ello, siempre lo está…

Pero, Erik a veces también piensa que ella se merece algo mejor que él. Y eso le pone no triste, pero sí de mal humor. Porque aunque le cueste admitirlo. Ambos — Erik y _Cobra—_ han aprendido a vivir con ella— _Angel_ y Sorano—, por lo que ninguno de los dos se atreve siquiera a pensar en empezar de cero si alguna vez Sorano decide aceptar la propuesta de su hermana y se va.

Hermana de Sorano tonta, cómo se atreve… Y cómo se atreve Erik a pensar primero en él y no en _Sora._

Porque Erik es egoísta y la voz de _Cobra_ pierde fuerza, volviéndose un silencioso eco en el infinito desastre que se ha vuelto su cabeza por pensar demasiado las cosas.

Porque sí, Erik no es tonto — a diferencia de _Cobra_ —, es lo suficientemente listo para saber que no es algo más lo que busca en ella. Porque Erik es egoísta y avaro y lo quiere todo para él quiere a Sorano, no a _Angel._ Quiere a la dulce chica que le peina los cabellos mientras él se descuida perdiéndose en esos ojos tan bonitos que la albina tiene.

Erik quiere a la chica que se asusta en la oscuridad cuando está sola, aferrándose a su camisa con tal fuerza que termina destrozándola. Siguiéndole entonces todas las prendas que se trae encima. Y Erik no la regaña por nada del mundo, porque a ella siempre termina perdonándoselo todo (— Erik... si no te quedas quieto nos descubrirán. — Que se enteren todos).

Erik tiene miedo de enamorarse, tiene tanto miedo que no se ha dado cuenta que ha dejado caer su cabeza en el regazo de _su ángel_. Y ella le despeina los cabellos del color del vino en un tierno gesto infantil. Haciendo que sonría él, por lo que ella también sonríe.

Erik tal vez no se ha dado cuenta, pero ella sí.

Sólo que no le dice nada, ella espera que él finalmente se dé cuenta. Pero ella también teme. Teme a cansarse de esperar.

Y Erik tiembla de rabia al verla derramar lágrimas. Sólo que no sabe por qué.

Erik se acerca a ella despacio. Ella ya no llora, ella sabe ocultar su dolor. Y eso le molesta demasiado. Porque Erik no quiere verla llorar, quiere verla reír mucho y escucharla gemir mientras susurra su nombre despacio. Pero no esto.

Ella camina frente a él mientras Jellal y compañía se han quedado atrás hace ya tanto tiempo. Erik sabe que tiene que decir algo, pero no sabe exactamente qué. Solo sabe caminar a su lado mientras el color naranja del atardecer pinta un cielo en llamas.

— Hey— se acerca finalmente a ella, haciendo que sus hermosos ojos se claven en los suyos— ¿Te importaría si… te tomo de la mano el resto de mi vida?

* * *

 **Fin.**

 _ **Notas de Autor.**_

 _Para Emma, que le encanta esta pareja. Y ahora a mí._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _¿Review?_


End file.
